


утро

by lliquid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliquid/pseuds/lliquid
Summary: – о, это свидание, милая? тогда я согласна. сгораю от нетерпения, – наконец, ведьма закончила расчесывать девушку.– а костер так и не смог до конца тебя отпустить, да? – она звонко смеется, поворачиваясь к женщине, и легко целует ту в губы. ведьма отвечает на поцелуй, кладет руки ей на плечи, обнимая, – да, это свидание.
Relationships: ведьма/магесса
Kudos: 1





	утро

сквозь тонкие шторки лимонного цвета просачивается яркий солнечный свет, бьющий в глаза, будящий спящую девушку.  
она морщится, зарывается в подушку и недовольно мычит. тихо вздыхает, старается открыть глаза, как вдруг ощущает приятный запах лесных трав.  
– ты уже не спишь?   
– милая, – из-за высокого кресла доносится приятный женский голос. – только ты здесь спишь до полудня. я уже давно проснулась, – она мягко вздыхает, отпивает чай и кладет чашку на небольшой столик рядом. – я цвету и пахну.   
ведьма встает со своего места и половица под ее ногой скрипит. она присаживается на подлокотник кресла, смотря на девушку.   
– я старалась ходить как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить тебя. сколько лет этому дому?   
магесса, наконец, немного оклемавшись ото сна, вылезла из-под одеяла и села на край кровати. мягкий ковер приятно ласкал голые ступни.   
– сложно сказать, – она зевает, снимая с себя легкую майку, подходит к шкафу у окна. – в нем еще прабабка моя жила… лет сто, может, – девушка ищет в шкафу свою белую тонкую рубашку, затем переводит взгляд на ведьму, найдя, наконец, пропавшую вещь, и слегка улыбается. – она же тебе велика.  
– значит, я постарше буду… – усмехается, –я люблю вещи посвободнее. могу вернуть, если хочешь, – женщина щурит глаза и слегка ухмыляется, смотря на девушку.   
– оставь себе, –магесса достает из шкафа нежно-голубую блузу, надевает ее.   
ведьма встает со своего места и подходит к девушке, запускает длинные бледные пальцы той в волосы.   
– скажи мне на милость, – обнимает за талию со спины, кладя голову на плечо, – _что_ ты делаешь со своими волосами, чтобы они выглядели, как гнездо куропатки?   
– абсолютно ничего. а теперь дай мне хотя бы одеться, – девушка берет руку ведьмы в свою, оставляет на тыльной стороне ладони легкий поцелуй и отпускает.  
ведьма отходит, встает у окна рядом, раздвигает шторы, рассматривает деревья и небольшой цветник.   
магесса достает темные брюки, продолжает одеваться.   
– заклинания пробовала?  
– да, – вздыхает.   
– не помогло, я полагаю.  
– только хуже сделало. видела гнезда орлов?  
в ответ женщина лишь смеется.  
– хочешь, я помогу?   
– только если мы обойдемся без глаз пауков или чего-то похожего, – девушка берет в руки расческу, вздыхает.   
– тогда, – вновь подходит к магессе, забирает расческу, – давай хотя бы так. – женщина начинает аккуратно расчесывать лохматые космы девушки.  
– кстати, я хотела сходить в город, купить книг. ты со мной, или занята своими «очень важными ведьминскими делами»?  
– о, это свидание, милая? тогда я согласна. сгораю от нетерпения, – наконец, ведьма закончила расчесывать девушку.   
– а костер так и не смог до конца тебя отпустить, да? – она звонко смеется, поворачиваясь к женщине, и легко целует ту в губы. ведьма отвечает на поцелуй, кладет руки ей на плечи, обнимая, – да, это свидание.   
женщина хитро улыбается, снова целует возлюбленную.   
– тогда идем?


End file.
